spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leader Plankton!: The Underwater Dimensional Battle
'''Leader Plankton!: The Underwater Dimensional Battle 'is to be a finale film for the highly-successful spin-off series of ''SpongeBob SquarePants, [[Leader Plankton!|''Leader Plankton!]]. The film was planned to be released sometime in 2018 and is unknown if it will be released in 2019. Plot In a desperate attempt to escape from the fleeting angry mob out to get him, Leader Plankton activates his Universe Traveler and ends up in the ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''universe. He sees this as a clean slate, opting to continute his state as leader with this universe instead. However, when our heroes find out about this, they must team up with their counterparts to take Plankton down once and for all! Characters Leader Plankton! *Leader Plankton *Ace Snider *Black Sponge *Sir Sandy *Snailster Slimey *Cyan Kent *Tacom Tm SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sandy Cheeks *Eugene H. Krabs *Sheldon J. Plankton *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Gary the Snail *Karen the Computer Production Development ''Leader Plankton!: The Underwater Dimensional Battle was long planned; series creator Travisplatypus stated from the beginning of the development of the series that he wanted it to have four seasons and a film to conclude it. In 2012, Travisplatypus and approached director, producer, and writer IHeartSpongeBob about the film, and they decided to stop making episodes to work on the film after the show's fourth season. From there, IHeartSpongeBob joined Travisplatypus as one of the film's writers and producers, as well as keeping his position from the show as a supervising producer, storyboard director and artist, and technical director, along with the rest of the show's staff keeping their main positions for the film. The film is 25% completed, as 25 of the 100 planned paragraphs have been completed. Though Travis has stated that the amount of paragraphs might not be as high as 100 when the film is released. In late December 2017, Travis announced that there would be a 50/50 chance for both cancellation and continuation of the film. Release IHeartSpongeBob released the first and only teaser poster for the film on December 16, 2012. As the title of the film at the time was not yet decided, the poster does not feature a title, but rather the film's original 2013 release date, art featuring what looks to be a crawling or injured Leader Plankton on the ground, and credits for some of the film's cast and crew, including IHeartSpongeBob's original credit for writing before he dropped out writing the screenplay. Before the film even began production, Pineapple Entertainment gave the film a PG rating for both the United States and Canada. Trivia *IHeartSpongeBob was originally meant to be a writer, but in Season 3 of the show, he left Leader Plankton!. *The release date has been changed mutliple times. The planned release dates for the film include 2013, late 2013, late 2014, early 2015, general 2016, summer 2017, unknown in 2018, and possibly 2019. *Writing begun September 19, 2015, a week after "The Downfall" premiered. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Series Finale Category:PG Category:Pineapple Entertainment Category:Movies Category:Upcoming movies Category:The Terrible Travis Category:2018 Category:On Hiatus